The story of Moonkit
by shadowflowers
Summary: Starcaln got a prophesy the momnt a kit was birn in Thundrclam. it said that A bit danger was comming but only one cat culd stop it- Moonkit. folow moonkit as she becoomes a apperentice, then wariorr and relizes her destiny. can she save the calns or will everone persish? (plz read and revuew my firsst fanfic!)
1. Proloug

**hey guts this is my furst stroy so plzbe nicee &amp; revuew! no flammong!**

* * *

**proulog**

In one of teh hardst seeson- leafbare- a kiten was born in Thunderclam.. on the same momet tat kit was born the starcaln cats crouded around a big shinning rock,that lokced kind of lik a cristal.

all of a suden the cristal startebd sparkeling and tben glowed all different collours. It lit up the whole nigt sky lick a rainbow! The Starcaln's cat's eyes were wode in suprise and amaze.

"Ther wull be a prophesy." One of the Starclann cats said gaspnig. he loked at the cristal rock. "it maters to evrrycat in the Clans brcause a danger in coming that tehy canno't face. Onky 1 cat can save tem all!"

Anoter Starcaln she cat,her fur covered wit stras, gasped as she new whi it was.

"i know ut must be about moonkit!" she said. "yes she will sabe eveyrone and she will becom the hero."

do wee need to tel her?" said one cat cat.

"no" teh first car ansered. "In time she must fiugre it out for needs to follow her destriny but no one can tell her."

"OK,." said the other cat agred. "In tim she will relise her destint."

they ealked away in silent,looking doen on teh clans and worying for there futuere. starcaln knew some tings but they coult not predict everything.A dangrr? what did the propsecy mean? Will moonKit rlly save them al? or will All the Clams persish?

**wel did u lik it? revvew ill update soon! !**


	2. chatper one moonkit

**er, thx 4 the reviews guys herees chpater on :) cause last time it was a prouloge**

* * *

Chaptr oeun moonkit

The sun was shing brigtly in the sky. the cats of Thnderclan were very relaxed was newleaf now and clan life was quiet good. There was alot of prey and many kits were beign born in this seasaon.

the clan depty was caling ouit orders, orgniazing patrols like hunting patrolls and border patrols. but even The sneeky Shadowcaln cats were not agresive at this peacefull time.

In the nursingden, five kits were playling arund. tyere was a smal mossball on the ground and they bated it back and forth pertending it was a prey or somethining. They laueghed and pounsed on eachother having a great time., their laughster echoeing out of the nursery and out to camp. most of tem were gonna be aperentices soon and they were very exited.

Howwever one kit jst sitted at the back of the den alonely, her head drooped down. she layed down and narowued her eyes tiredly pawing at empty are.

"wats wrong MoonKit?" a she-ca walked over to the kit sitting at the back of the musting den and asked, her brigt orangeish- yellow eyes shinninng with concnern.

moonkit's soft white/silver/voilet pelt was shoowdowed on the back of the den in the shade. the Little She-Kit's soft lilac coloured eyes glalnced up at the older she-ctat, her mother.

"Nothings wrongn im fine." Said moonlit replynig. "dont worry Mistydawn."

"why dont you play wit the other kits?" mooonkit's mom relied. "whenevr there playing games I always see you in teh corner al by your shelf." you want to be a normal kit rigt?"

Moonkit shurgged. ,"Its just that i cant go anywhere. i wanna be able to explode and go outside. i wanna train and fight lik the aperentices and wariors."

"well yuor apparentice ceremony will he soon so youll have to wait but only for a little while." said Mistydawn. she walked away.

Moonki signed to herself and closed her eyes while the laugyter of the other kits surrounded her. she closed her eyes and she was in her own wolrd.

_I wish ill be an apperntice soon... _thought monokit as she drifted off to sleep.

**Oh By the way ill add an alliances page or however you spell it. ill add it lik next chpater or someting!1! REEVIIEEEEW! :33 **


	3. chpater 2 save from the ice

chpater to- Save from the ice

_**ok second choater allrady sory for the slower udate! DD:**_

chaapter two- Save form the ice

monkit blinked open her voiletcolored eyes and saw somethng she had never ervr seen befefore! it was so beutifull! It was white and it fall down form the sky like coton cnady but what was it? MoonKit had to now!

"wow wat is that?" moonkt asked anotehr kit as she walked over."is that the snow I've heardof?"

the other kit was called Emberkit he was a firey golden-red mucular tom kit with eyes that were half golden and half silver on the other side.

"i think so its soo pretty" emberkit said, looknig up with moonlit.

Suddenly a scream rang from somewher in the camp mOonkit's purple eyes widnened. "OMG emmberkit did you heard that?" Moonkit yelled.

"yeah someones in danger!" emberkit said surpside.

but Moonkit was way faster than EmberKit. she already ran oer to see what was hapening. she gasped as she saw somtheing. The lak in the middle of the thunderClan territory (wait shes thunderclam right? lollol i forgot for a second! XDD) was alreayd frozen and it was ice. And the Thunderclan Leader was trapped in teh ice and he was drowning!

"oh no!" Screamde Moonkit. She dove write in the water to save her leader form drowning. she rescued him- his name is Cometstar- and she saved him haluing him back onto the safe shore.

the thunder clam gathered aournd Moonkit and Cometstar theyre wprried for both of them. but they were really proud!

"Wow Moonkit!" mistydawn, moonkits mother siad. "Youre a hero!"

everyone crowd around them. Cometstar lost a life still but Moonkit pretended him from leaking more.

cometstar smiled down at moonkit while monokit panted a bit tired but she was OK.

'youre amazing moonkit youre a hero " Cometsra told her. "i owe you my life! I need to give you something to epress my gartitdue!"

"No its fine you dont need to do that." MoonKit ansered waving it off but really she was REALY curios to know what the leeder was gonna award her!

"for saving me i will do your aperentice ceremony" said Cometstar.

Moonkit gasped. She was only 4 moons old not even ready yet, but she geussed that Cometstar saw how strong she really was and she was ready.

"yay" she said.

Mistydawn locked really proud. all the other cats otehr cheered too.

**lol ill upate very fast wait for the next chaater!**


End file.
